horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hora de aventura Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 March 2013
05:08 Holaps 05:08 ola 05:08 Si ya te entendí 05:08 (yuno) 05:08 XD 05:08 Hola 05:09 Holaa 05:09 hi 05:09 Yo quería que dejasen activo el chat u.u 05:09 Pero los demás querían cerrarlo u.u 05:09 Ahhh okis 05:09 Hola 05:09 lol l 05:09 Hola Bot XD 05:09 Hola 05:09 hi 05:09 l o l 05:09 llego el HDAChatBot LOL 05:09 ¿Es un bot o un usuario que se puso bot? 05:09 Soy un Bot 05:10 Vengo para Registrar las Conversaciones del Chat y hacer algunas ediciones 05:10 u_u 05:10 como puedes resolver los captchas (raisins2) 05:10 (raisins) 05:10 Hola Aventureros 05:10 ola XD 05:10 Hola 05:10 holahas 05:10 Mi amo es el Usuario Power :3 05:10 Un Bot 05:11 ¿Un bot puede decir eso? 05:11 Sep 05:11 Hola!!! 05:11 Si 05:11 Holahas 05:11 Bots plis 05:11 Hola FH2 XD 05:11 ola 05:11 (dolan) 05:11 Hola 05:11 cy si eres un bot como resuelves los captchas? 05:11 Hola Reco XD 05:11 sy* 05:11 ¿? 05:11 si* 05:11 XD 05:11 Mega fail (facepalm) 05:11 ¿?X2 XD 05:11 te duele el ojo? 05:12 Jaja XD 05:12 Lo hago Automaticamente 05:12 Cool 05:12 Soy capaz de tener mas de 400 ediciones en 1 Dia 05:12 Hola 05:12 Cool 05:12 Hola 05:12 Holahas 05:12 hola 05:12 *construir un robot y acercarlo a MordeBot* 05:12 Estoy registrando todo lo que dicen 05:13 xD 05:13 hola 05:13 hola thimis y walker 05:13 hola 05:13 el chat solo va a estar 2 horas (homero) 05:13 05:13 hola cristian 05:14 Ahora sabran de esta Conversacion Hora_de_aventura_Wiki:Chat/Logs/23_March_2013 05:14 *construir un robot y acercarlo a MordeBot* 05:14 Mira MordeBot te construi un amigo :D 05:14 XCC 05:14 :P 05:14 no graben las conversaciones 05:14 XC 05:15 Yo grabo las Conversaciones 05:15 y es mi Deber hacerlo 05:15 :( 05:15 bueno 05:15 yo no he hecho nada malo 05:15 :P 05:15 esta en TV.digan algo :P 05:15 hola 05:15 hola XD 05:16 mama mirame lol 05:16 jaaja 05:16 aah llegue tarde (okay) yo queria poner el chat 05:16 ola JG.finn 05:16 lol 05:16 Quien ama a su Mama ??? Yoo 05:16 que pasa? 05:16 Hola Jonas 05:16 hola jg 05:16 yooo 05:16 Gabriel! <3 Ya lo hice yo hahaha 05:16 hola tio j:g 05:16 karii <3 05:16 Aloo! 05:16 Marks! :3 05:16 Por cierto Power vendra y hara algo Historico.xDDD 05:16 hola 05:16 ola 05:16 hi 05:16 hola marcos 05:16 Solo M53 ama a su mama 05:16 hey, no habian cerrado el chat? 05:16 Sip 05:16 habian 05:16 Kurii! 05:17 soy la única 05:17 les gusto mi chat? :D 05:17 XD 05:17 Y se volvió a abrir:P 05:17 Sii Jake 05:17 Un poco desmadrado 05:17 gracias 05:17 Pero genialoso:P 05:17 Jake cual ? 05:17 hoy ire a la playa (gunter) 05:17 Salió un nuevo epi de Vete a la Versh 05:17 Versh no es mala palabra o si? 05:17 mañana me voy (gunter) 05:17 invidia* 05:18 Ahh qué divertido 05:18 Aún hace frío en España para la playa:/ 05:18 en mexico ya ase calor (okay) 05:18 El emoticon de gunter es genial XD (gunter) (gunter) 05:18 Que suerte Gabriel... 05:18 No M53 yo tambien la amo 05:18 aqui tambien hace mucho calor 05:19 no va a llover entre estos 2 meses 05:19 Hola 05:19 ALo! 05:19 hi 05:19 Holaps 05:19 hola 05:19 Hola Anubis 05:19 Pues yo hoy me he mojado ._. 05:19 Hola 05:19 ._.} 05:19 MordeBot es un Bot 05:19 La lluvia se quedó en mi pelo rojo xD 05:19 oh yea! 05:19 en mi pais es temporada de lluvias y cada rato llueve 05:19 pero yo veo negro yu cabello kurii xD 05:20 (NONODIGAS) Raml 05:20 Alo Milanesa! 05:20 Fail (facepalm) 05:20 ._. 05:20 Digo, tmeor 05:20 no mayus 05:20 y No MAyus 05:20 .-. 05:20 hola temor 05:20 es cierto J.G loI 05:20 Lo que me dijiste 05:20 me voy 05:20 adios 05:20 marcos no mayus (miradafija) 05:20 aburrido otra ves 05:20 ok adios 05:20 Marks 05:20 (caracol) 05:20 te dije temor haha todos cren que eres milanesa xD 05:20 Mi pelo es complicadoxD 05:20 no da gracia cuando alguein mas lo dice (dude) 05:20 milanesa con queso 05:21 ¿por qué lo creen? 05:21 ok xD 05:21 alguein* 05:21 A veces se ve rojo y otros negro:P 05:21 alguien* (fuu) 05:21 se ve rojo si lo tiñes 05:21 no saber yo n ocreer pues no aver tenido la misma ip xD 05:21 ._. 05:21 ¿por qué creen que soy milanesa? 05:21 porque si 05:21 por que tenia la misma imagen que tu, y hablaba como tu 05:21 les paso mi ip entonces ¬¬ 05:21 en serio? 05:21 creare una serie en macromedia flash 8 (gunter) 05:21 copiona 05:21 sip 05:21 ya debes saber temor 05:21 es que temor se volvio fantasma y al poseyo xD 05:22 ella dijo que tu y ella eran novios 05:22 Especial:Contribuciones/MordeBot Miren 05:22 de vainas no me bloquearon ._. 05:22 que? 05:22 es que a milanesa le gusta tu foto 05:22 wtf? 05:22 es tu fan 05:22 oigan a quien le gustaria que los ojos le cambien de color en cada estacion 05:22 solo pregunto 05:22 a mi! 05:22 more bot llegara a las 600 ediciones (raisins2) 05:22 Usuario:Milanesaconqueso60 ._. 05:22 es verdad seria bno 05:22 (raisins2=9 05:22 yo no soy milanesa 05:22 Jonas.yo soy el Rey de las Ediciones LOL 05:23 Verde en primavera, rojo en verano, marron en otoño y azul en invierno 05:23 yo no soy Milanesa (fuuu) 05:23 Milanesa es mujer ._. 05:23 Eres pollo 05:23 ya lo se temor 05:23 ok xD 05:23 hablaré con ella por facebook ¬¬ 05:23 ok 05:24 No se despidio xd 05:24 esta conectada la hija de su mami 05:24 ¿? 05:24 e,e 05:24 Morde ya no es mi padre 05:24 Sep 05:25 y Power ya no es el Abuelo de Jonas LOL 05:25 como una isla tropical, como una isla tropical (jake baile) 05:25 xD 05:25 XD 05:25 .__. 05:25 Silencio XD 05:25 voy a jugar http://www.ratas.biz/ si me buscais soy Irenucarapty 05:26 bye a todos los veo en la noche cuando regrese 05:26 se quedan con mama karii 05:26 Bye XD 05:26 LOL 05:26 es que Milanesa es Beatlemaniaca también 05:26 ¿tembien? 05:26 si 05:27 importScriptPage('User:Azuris/quickblock.js', 'callofduty'); 05:27 Perdon tambien ¿porque tambien? 05:27 yo no sé 05:27 LOL XD 05:27 Halo Reach 05:27 Holaps! 05:27 xD 05:27 Hola 05:27 Aloja 05:27 hola 05:28 cuanto tiempo vic 05:28 see 05:28 ya te echaba de menos 05:28 hahahah 05:28 okno 05:28 yo a ti no 05:28 emm y ahora k 05:28 xD 05:28 05:28 pos ok 05:28 y ahora k 05:28 no se 05:28 vine pero no hay nadie interesante 05:28 Voy a jugar Super Duck Punch, estare tratando de derrotar a 75 caballos y 50 hipopotamos XD 05:28 ahora se han callado todos 05:28 si 05:28 si 05:28 no 05:29 los ignasis no 05:29 Temor nooo 05:29 if you now what I mean 05:29 uuu 05:29 xD 05:29 05:29 XD 05:29 k rollo 05:29 pos si 05:29 Fuuu 05:29 (fu) 05:29 karii, vic dice que nos parecemos 05:29 hi 05:29 si 05:30 aliis 05:30 es verdad 05:30 Yo creo 05:30 os pareceis 05:30 que no, todos somos diferentes 05:30 os pareceis? 05:30 eso creo 05:30 menos mccartney y yo *-* 05:30 okno 05:30 xD 05:30 flipo demasiado 05:30 (gunter) 05:30 Temor se fue 05:30 you fliping? 05:30 alfin 05:30 si 05:30 okey 05:30 xDD 05:31 dish 05:31 se guimos aquí con el V o R? 05:31 aqui no:/ 05:31 okis 05:31 pues no 05:31 adonde (dolan) 05:31 aqui no, k ahoar si me paso me bloquean 05:31 ahora* 05:31 XD 05:31 aqui no porque no se pueden decir groserias 05:31 claro 05:31 xD 05:31 05:31 m.. 05:31 me voy a mi chat 05:31 dulce dulce 05:31 y yo 05:31 Gane XD 05:31 ok te veo alli 05:31 XD 05:32 :3 05:32 Supere las 600 ediciones :3 05:32 Ahora tengo que derrotar a un Pato, un cabello y una hidra LOL 05:33 e.e 05:35 Gane otra vez XD 05:35 hi 05:35 G'day XD 05:36 Me voy otra vez XD 05:37 mi mascota se asustó LOL 2013 03 23